


Painful Truths

by LBarnes737



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, DmC - Freeform, Fantasy, Maybe some Romance, possible strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBarnes737/pseuds/LBarnes737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaranth picked up Joh one year ago, and they have been living together away from civilization ever since. Amaranth wants nothing to do with the outside world but that changes when a necromancer from the southern lands invades with his army of the dead. </p><p>Now she and Joh are forced to flee their hovel to escape not only the dark forces of the necromancer but also people of their own land both of which only have one aim - to steal the magic she possesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as said with my other work, a little time constrained at the moment but this series is definitely one of my favourites so I will endeavour to get back to it quickly.  
> x

The dragon screamed as the wizards magic surrounded it, shrinking its bones and stripping the scales from its flesh. 

The wizard continued to chant.

He stared down at the naked girl trembling on the hot sands. She glared up at him in hatred, eyes glowing briefly with the remains of dragon fire, her magic infusing into her new skin.


End file.
